


Keith's New Rule

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Hunk & Allura (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Leadership, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Now that Keith is the new leader of Voltron, he decides to make a few very important changes.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's New Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371217) by bears-again. 



"Okay, new rule." Keith announced to the four at large. His face was unusually serious for once. And by serious I mean actually serious, not bored or pissed off or something. He stared at his friends, before going on to continue. "From now on...before we go on a mission, Hunk has to give me a kiss."

"What?" Lance said in outrage. 

Hunk turned pink. It was cute. 

"Uh, question?" Pidge raised their hand. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You see this color?" Keith pointed at his paladin armor. He was blushing a little too. "It means I make the rules now."

"You know, he's got a point..." Hunk said. 

Lance turned on him. "Hunk!!"

"That's not how being the Black Paladin works," Allura deadpanned from her spot. "But if you feel the need to bond with Hunk--"

"No!" Lance interrupted with a frown. "You can't just force Hunk to kiss you! It's not fair!"

"FINE! Hunk can kiss everyone!" Keith yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Lance smirked. 

"Um, no." Pidge muttered. Boys were gross. And Hunk was like a brother, so. 

Hunk kissed Keith's cheek, and then Lance's. He kissed Allura's hand like a gentleman. And then he kissed Pidge's head because they were just that fuckin' small.


End file.
